The present invention relates to a vehicle steering transmission device for transmitting a vehicle steering operation by a vehicle driver to a vehicle wheel, and a vehicle steering apparatus for steering the vehicle in accordance with the vehicle steering operation.
In a prior art vehicle steering transmission device as disclosed by JP-A-2000-302050, a vehicle steering operation by a vehicle driver is transmitted to a vehicle wheel through an planetary gear train.